


Intoxicated

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barry and Leslie are siblings, F/F, GothicRebelSenior!Lena, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Junior!Kara, Kara and Alex are the new girls, Kara is her alien self, Lena has her own gang of rebels, Lena has piercings, Parties, side sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena and Maggie were kicked out by their parents, so they live at Leslie's place. Their senior year at National High has finally arrived and Lena's taken aback when a walking sunshine approaches her with the request to be friends, which she assumes is a joke.Kara is a junior at National High who just wants to fit in and make at least one friend. Of course she walks up to the first girl she sees with a bright smile on her face, hoping to make a friendly impression. Adapting to earth is still a struggle for her.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena grumbles when her alarm goes off, which sounds annoyingly loud. Rock music is great, but having _Highway to Hell_ blast through the room at seven in the morning isn’t. As if that’s not frustrating enough, she can hear loud banging on her door. “Yeah, yeah, I’m up!” she calls out. Jesus, all she wants is a minute or two to wake up a bit better.

Leslie swings the door open and grins at her friend. “Rise and shine,” she says cheerfully, to torment Lena. She knows her friend hates mornings, or well, Lena hates them when they’ve been up until the middle of the night.

“Ugh,” Lena replies, slowly getting up from her bed. “Remind me why I live with you?”

“You’re my best friend and you love me or something,” Leslie answers, ducking when Lena throws a pillow at her. “Get up, Barry is making breakfast.”

Lena is lucky that she can live with her best friend and her best friend’s older brother. She moved in during the summer when she had a bad argument with her mother who suddenly decided she didn’t want to see her anymore, which was fine with her, whatever. It’s not like they ever got along anyway and she’s much better off not living with her mother anymore. Lately her mother had adapted a very boring tune of Lex this and Lex that. It was always the same over and over again.

_“Your brother would have sat up straighter, Lena.”_

Telling her mother that she was too gay to sit straighter was never appreciated. Her mother would glare at her as if she had personally offended her and her mother would lecture her about how rude she was being for talking back or how she wasn’t behaving like a proper lady. Telling her mother that she should have adopted a son then instead of a daughter was not appreciated either.

_“Lex was always good. I never had this kind of trouble with him.”_

Reminding her mother which one of her children is in prison was _definitely_ not appreciated at all. It was a glorious moment where she pondered if her mother was about to pop a vein because she could see it pulsing in her neck and if looks could kill she would have been dead at least ten times, every day. It wasn’t a shock when her mother wanted her gone. So here she is, living with her friend.

There was a time, before Lex ended up in prison, where she thought that he was good. He used to be a decent brother towards her, though that changed when she met Leslie’s brother. Barry is basically a cinnamon roll compared to Lex who is like old overdue bread that even rats don’t want.

“We got half an hour. Then we gotta bounce,” Leslie says, nodding towards the clock on the wall.

“I can race to school in five minutes or less,” Lena replies, sure that she can pick up her speed some more.

“If you’d like to crash your motorcycle, sure,” Leslie comments as she picks the pillow up from the floor which Lena had thrown earlier. “One of these days you might get caught.”

“That’s part of the fun,” Lena points out.

“That’s my gurl,” Leslie says approvingly. “What are you going to wear today?”

“Black,” Lena answers, which is an obvious answer. “I like your leather jacket with those spikes.”

“Mhmm yeah, so do I,” Leslie agrees. “Are you going to wear yours?”

“Of course, is that even a question?” Lena retorts. As if she’d go to school without it. “Another boring year ahead of us,” she says with a deep sigh. “At least it’s our senior year, finally.”

“I bet there are going to be a bunch of newbies again who are going to gawk at you,” Leslie replies, noticing each year how much attention her friend draws.

Lena sticks her tongue out in front of the mirror to check her tongue piercing. The first time she got it done it wasn’t done right and it had swollen badly, but this time it looks neat. Aside from her tongue piercing, she has her ears pierced as well. Her back is covered with tattoos in the shape of branches with roses. She grasps her black lipstick and applies a thin layer onto her lips.

“You look deadly,” Leslie comments with a sly grin. “I dig it.”

“Likewise,” Lena replies, checking her friend out who has a fair amount of piercings and tattoos herself.

At school other students know them as Gothic rebels, but they’re not tucked away in the shadows. On the contrary actually, they’re popular. Overall they’re not friendly and they are slow to let someone hang out with them. It’s simply the way they roll.

“Hey,” Leslie says when they enter the kitchen where her brother is just putting their breakfast on the table.

“Good morning you two,” Maggie says, struggling to not nod off to sleep.

“Looks like it,” Leslie replies, smirking at the dark circles under Maggie’s eyes. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Barely,” Maggie answers. “Two hours maybe? I don’t know.”

Lena takes her seat next to Maggie, who is a part of their gang. She met Maggie during her freshman year when they were fourteen and when Valentines came around, her friend had tried to be sweet with a cheesy card for some girl named Eliza, but then Maggie’s parents kicked her out of the house for being gay. Ever since that day Leslie took her in and during the summer she joined them. Now the three of them live here, in Barry's house. Leslie’s older brother is a sweet guy for letting them stay here.

“Black again,” Maggie mumbles to her friends, though she’s not surprised. She wears a black leather jacket, but other than that she mostly swears by plaid and jeans. Unlike Leslie and Lena she doesn’t have piercings, though she does have a wolf tattooed all over her back. She had it done illegally when she was fourteen, kind of the symbol of a lone wolf.

“It’s the color of my soul,” Lena muses. The day she’d wear something colorful would be the day where she would be delirious because that’s so not happening.

“Well said,” Leslie agrees. “Hey, Barry boy, how’s the rest of breakfast coming along?”

“Almost done,” Barry replies, holding his thumb up.

Sometimes Lena wonders how Barry remains so kind and patient when he’s putting up with three seventeen year old girls who don’t make his life easy. It’s not that they’re that bad towards him, considering he’s the one holding a roof above their heads and feeding them, but they’re not angels either.

“Lena said she can race to school in five minutes,” Leslie says to Maggie.

“I’d say impossible, but you’re talking about Lena,” Maggie replies. She’s seen enough of how intense Lena is on her motorcycle. “You’re a road pirate,” she says to Lena.

“Proud road pirate,” Lena corrects Maggie. “Nobody can beat my time.”

“Must be because nobody wants to have a personal meeting with the hospital,” Maggie comments dryly.

“It would be kind of cool to break a leg or something though,” Leslie says, tapping her chin with her finger. “People could draw cool stuff on your cast.”

“I got flung over a car once and I’d rather not repeat it,” Maggie mumbles, shivering as she remembers that day. It wasn’t really her fault per say because her speed wasn’t all that high and it was the driver of the car who hadn’t seen her and had intercepted her.

“That was some scary stuff,” Lena says, wishing she wouldn’t remember that day.

“You scolded that driver so much,” Leslie says to Lena. “I thought you were going to eat him alive and spit him out.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex groans into her pillow while her sister says about five words per second, speaking rapidly and she’s not even catching all of it. During the summer they moved from Midvale to National City, which means that instead of going to Midvale High, they’ll be going to National High. It’s a bit of a bummer because it’s her senior year and she’d have rather gone through it in Midvale.

“I wonder how many students there will be and which kind of teachers they will have and how big the building will be,” Kara says, continuing her ramble. She’s excited and nervous at the same time because National City is bigger than Midvale, which means more people.

“Slow down, Kara,” Alex replies, hoping her sister is going to stop for a while to catch her breath. “We’re going to end up being late if you keep pacing around like that.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers as she stops pacing around. “We have to hurry, Alex, not slow down.”

That’s not what Alex meant when she said slow down. “Take a deep breath first,” she insists.

“I don’t even know what I’m going to wear,” Kara replies exasperated.

“How about clothes?” Alex suggests, amused for a few seconds to hear her sister huffing. “Something blue perhaps,” she says, deciding to help out.

Kara rummages through her closet and she’s not sure what to expect of her junior year at National High. She’s sixteen and it’s just school, but she feels highly unprepared and even though she has gotten better at drowning noises out, she worries they might bother her anyway. Back in Midvale people looked at her funny because they thought she was weird. All she wants is to fit in, to belong, to not look so… alien.

“Girls!” Eliza calls out from down the stairs. “Breakfast is ready!”

“We’ll be down in a minute, mom!” Alex shouts back.

“Blue, blue, blue,” Kara says while she plucks through her clothes.

Alex sighs and selects a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with sleeves for her sister. “Here, go with this,” she says, hoping Kara will calm down somewhat now. It’s her responsibility to help her sister and well that’s what she’s doing.

Kara quickly puts the clothes on so they don’t have to keep Eliza waiting any longer with breakfast. She’s relieved that for their first day, Eliza will be dropping them off, even though Alex had called that childish. Back in Midvale she tried to go to school with a bicycle once, but she hadn’t had the heart to say she didn’t know how to ride one, so she sort of crashed into a tree. It wasn’t on purpose and how was she supposed to know that her sister had planted that tree when she was a toddler? It’s not like she thought “ _oh I really want to crash against a tree and show I can’t ride a bicycle at all because I didn’t have that thing on Krypton_.”

“I should capture this moment,” Eliza says, revealing a camera. “My two girls, going to school here in National City for the first time,” she muses.

“Mom,” Alex groans, covering her face with her hands. “We’re not little kids, you don’t have to take pictures of this,” she says, feeling embarrassed.

Kara on the other hand is already moving to pull her sister in a sideways hug with a bright smile on her face. She loves photographs because they capture moments and once they do, those moments can always be watched over and over again through those photos.

“One picture, Alexandra,” Eliza says, waiting for her daughter to lower her hands.

“Fine, just one,” Alex relents, bringing her hands down. She has a small smile on her face when Kara squishes their cheeks together.

Kara chuckles when Eliza ends up taking three pictures, despite Alex’s grumbling. She digs into her breakfast while she hopes that she’ll fit in better at her new school. It’s a fresh start and she wants to make the most out of it. Maybe she will make a friend of her own this year so she doesn’t have to trial behind her sister, who never seemed to appreciate it when she did that. Being an alien is one thing, but feeling alien is another level. Her goal this year will be to make at least one friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena takes her helmet off and runs a hand through her hair. She smiles while Leslie grins and Maggie just rolls her eyes at her.

“It’s almost like you love school now,” Leslie says to Lena. She pushes her sleeve up to look at her watch. “We’re early, yuck,” she mutters, hating being early.

“Early on our first day,” Maggie says, letting out a low whistle. “Not bad, Tiger,” she says to Lena.

Lena acquired the nickname Tiger a few years ago and it’s the name she goes by in their group chat while Leslie goes by Panther and Maggie goes by Wolf. Veronica, who is somewhat their friend, goes by Viper, thanks to her snake tattoos.

“Oh god, what is this, elementary?” Leslie says when she spots someone dropping two students off. “Must be nerds,” she comments.

Lena glances briefly in the direction Leslie is looking at, but eventually she shrugs carelessly and parks her motorcycle. She doesn’t care if someone gets a ride from their parents or whatever. To each their own, as long as they don’t get in her way it’s all cool.

“Vero’s here,” Maggie says, watching Veronica park her car.

“Boo,” Leslie says when Veronica approaches them. “Still no motorcycle? Lame.”

“I have champagne in my car,” Veronica replies stoically.

“I rest my case,” Leslie says with a grin.

“Motorcycles are better than alcohol,” Lena comments, or at least in her opinion motorcycles are better. Alcohol can be pleasant, but she’d pick motorcycles above alcohol any day, for sure.

“Why pick one when you can have both?” Maggie points out.

Alex mumbles a quick bye to her mother before closing the door of the car. When she turns around her sister already seems to be walking down the parking lot. She sighs and hurries after Kara to keep an eye on her, like she’s supposed to do. It would help if her sister wasn’t so fast because she’s not interested to sprint, which would look strange.

Kara spots a raven haired girl who looked at her for a second or two, along with three other girls. She thinks they could be friendly and she wants to make a positive impression, so she decides to walk over to them and introduce herself.

Alex notices too late what her sister is up to because she doesn’t even get the chance to catch up with Kara properly. She has a feeling her sister approached the wrong people, by the annoyed looks the girls are sending in Kara’s direction.

“Hi, I’m Kara,” Kara says with a chipper tone as she sticks her hand out.

“Is this newbie for real?” Leslie asks her friends. She snorts at the outstretched hand.

Maggie raises an eyebrow, surprised that this new girl approached them to say hi. This certainly is new and refreshing and that poor girl clearly doesn’t know who they are. People don’t normally approach them at all. Usually their unfriendly demeanors are enough to keep others at a distance.

Lena watches the new girl drop her hand and fuck she hopes this girl isn’t going to cry or something. “I’m Lena,” she says, taking some pity on Kara. “These are my friends, Maggie, Leslie and Veronica.”

Kara smiles brightly, relieved that finally one of them spoke. “I’m new here and I’m a junior,” she says, unsure if these girls are juniors or not, though they look more like seniors. “Are you all juniors, too? Do you want to be friends?” she asks Lena, though she also looks at the other girls.

“You’re funny,” Lena says, laughing lightly. She frowns when Kara tilts her head. The new girl looks like a rainbow has thrown up on her and overall Kara looks out of place. “You’re kidding, right? Someone paid you and this is all a joke?” she asks, because it has to be a joke. She can see the humor in a student having paid this awkward sunshine to do this.

“No,” Kara answers, feeling confused. She doesn’t understand why someone would pay her to do this or why she would be kidding about her request to be friends. All she wants is to make at least one friend and Lena was the first person she saw.

“We’re seniors,” Veronica says, discarding the new girl with a single glance. “You should run along.”

“Kara,” Alex says, finally reaching her sister.

“Are you here to ask to be friends, too?” Leslie asks the redhead. She can’t contain a chuckle as she nudges her friends playfully with her elbows.

Alex crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes at the Gothic blonde who spoke. She can see the blonde is nudging another Gothic who has black hair, a girl whose arms are showing off snake tattoos and who has a chiseled jaw, and a girl who is shorter than the rest of them who is wearing plaid.

“Listen, newbies,” Lena says coolly.  She decides that her patience has worn off and she needs to tell them what’s what. “Let me spell something out. Don’t get in our way. It’s as simple as that,” she warns them.

Kara casts her eyes down at the ground and she wonders what she keeps doing wrong. She thought she was doing this right, but maybe she was being completely weird again. It wasn’t her intention to be a bother.

Alex glares at the girls because they’re mean and she wants to punch them for hurting her sister’s feelings. She notices that the shortest one of them is staring at her. “Come on,” she says to Kara. “Let’s go,” she says as she pulls her sister away from those girls.

Maggie’s eyes follow the redhead girl and she’s curious who that new girl is. For a moment she thought that girl was going to attack them. Maybe the redhead is related to Kara in some way, but they could also be friends or girlfriends even.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena takes a seat in the back of the classroom, as usual. She always sits in the back with her friends and she hardly pays attention to class, though her grades never drop. There have been numerous times where she would help Maggie and Leslie with their homework.

“Nerd alert,” Leslie says to her friends when the new girl takes a seat at the front row.

“At least she listened to what I said,” Lena replies, pointing out what matters. The redhead seems to know that sitting close to them would not be a good idea.

“Her hair is nice,” Maggie mumbles. She shrugs when Leslie stares at her.

“You’re so gay,” Leslie whispers to Maggie with a teasing smirk.

“Preach for your own choir,” Maggie replies, winking at Leslie.

Lena smiles while Leslie shuts up. Aside from being rebels, they have in common that they’re gay. She’d have been fine with it if her friends wouldn’t have been gay, but it’s cool that they are.

Miss Smith walks in and places her book on her desk. “Good morning, students,” she says loudly.

“Morning, Miss Smith,” some students reply.

“Ugh, not Miss Smith,” Leslie mutters to her friends.

“I’m going to fall asleep,” Lena says to her friends. She yawns aloud and taps her hand against her mouth.

“Does my class bore you, Lena Luthor?” Miss Smith asks with her hands placed on her sides.

“Well, considering you ask…,” Lena answers naughtily. “It does,” she says bluntly.

Leslie bursts out laughing at Lena’s comment. She loves it when her friend is being blunt.

“The principal’s office,” Miss Smith says angrily. “Right now, Lena Luthor,” she says sternly.

Lena throws her backpack over one shoulder and exits the classroom while some students holler after her. Getting kicked out in less than a minute of her class starting is a new record. Last year she often got kicked out about half an hour into a class, though she was often at least fifteen minutes late, so there’s that.

Alex stares in shock and she can’t believe that her sweet innocent sister actually approached a Luthor when they had arrived at school. Once lunch comes around, she’ll inform Kara about who Lena is. That Luthor girl has trouble written all over her.

Lena is slumping down the hall rather than immediately going to the principal’s office. She turns around the corner of some lockers when a familiar sunshine bumps into her.

Kara’s eyes are moving around frantically and she’s nervous because she’s late for class, but she doesn’t know where her classroom is and now she ran into Lena. “I’m sorry!” she blurts out.

“Lost already?” Lena asks, staring amusingly at the new girl.

“I always seem to be,” Kara answers quietly, saddened as she looks at the floor. It’s tough to be new to so many things. “I’m just um… going to go find my class.”

Lena sighs deeply and grasps Kara’s backpack.

“Hey,” Kara says, frowning at Lena who is unzipping her backpack. “Wh-what… why?”

Lena finds Kara’s schedule and looks at it. “Your class is the third door on the right, around the corner,” she says, tucking it back in the girl’s backpack. “Tell Mister Oak you’re new and he’ll let you being late in his class slide.”

“Thank you,” Kara replies, grateful for Lena’s help. “You’re really nice.”

“As if,” Lena mutters lowly. She walks past Kara, bumping against the girl’s shoulder. “This doesn’t mean I’m going to be your friend or whatever,” she calls over her shoulder. “You’re just a girl and you look like you walked out of a skittles commercial or something,” she says, not wanting Kara to get the impression that she would be all sweet or whatever when she’s not.

“Skittles commercial?” Kara answers, feeling confused. “The thing about candy?” she asks, having no clue what Lena means.

Lena smiles devilishly and turns around for a second. “Taste the rainbow,” she answers teasingly. “You should run along to your class.”

Kara is still confused, but asking what Lena means only seems to lead to more confusion, so it’s not worth the effort to ask. “Why aren’t you in class?” she asks, not to be rude, simply wondering.

“I got kicked out,” Lena answers while she holds her right hand up in a rock and roll symbol. “Stay out of trouble, kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Kara replies, appalled. “I am sixteen.”

“Whatever you say, flower power,” Lena says indifferently, waving the new girl off.

Kara can’t quite read Lena, doesn’t understand why the raven haired girl behaves in such a strange way. It’s not that she thinks Lena is weird, of course not, she just doesn’t understand her. One moment the raven haired girl clad in all black seems to be kind and the next Lena is brushing her off. Earlier this morning when she had introduced herself and the raven haired girl had said her name and the names of the other girls, Lena seemed to be kind, but then she changed.

Lena rubs her shoulder on her way to the principal’s office. It was a bad idea to bump into Kara’s shoulder who didn’t seem to budge at all. Maybe she just slept funny, that must be why her shoulder is hurting a little bit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara walks into the school cafeteria, taking deep breaths while she tries to drown out the noise. Students are always so loud and there are more students here than there were back in Midvale. She grabs a tray and accidentally bumps into someone.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara apologizes with wide eyes. “I didn’t mean to.”

“No biggie. I’m Lucy Lane by the way,” Lucy replies with a friendly smile. “You’re Kara, right? The new girl?”

“Yes, that’s me,” Kara confirms. “I think I saw you in class,” she says, not entirely sure.

“Yup, I’m a junior,” Lucy says proudly. “Rough first day?” she asks, frowning at the sad look on Kara’s face.

Kara chews on her bottom lip while she contemplates asking Lucy if she wants to be friends, but she doesn’t want to be a bother and repeat what happened earlier today with Lena, Leslie, Maggie and Veronica. She shakes her head and moves to walk away to seek a table. Her sister will probably be in the cafeteria soon and perhaps she can eat lunch with Alex, unless her sister already made friends.

“Hey, wait,” Lucy says, putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Do you want to sit at my table?”

Kara turns around, surprised to hear Lucy asking her that. “Yes, I’d love to,” she answers, smiling when Lucy smiles at her. “Do you maybe…if it’s no bother, want to be my friend?” she asks shyly.

“Only if you call me Luce,” Lucy answers while she nods towards her usual table. “My friends always call me Luce,” she explains.

“Hey, Alex!” Kara shouts when she spots her sister entering the cafeteria. “I made a friend!”

Alex face-palms when laughter sounds through the cafeteria and she wishes her sister wouldn’t have shouted like that.

Kara’s face flushes when she realizes that was probably stupid to do. “I’m so sorry,” she apologizes to Lucy. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” she says, wishing she would have kept her mouth shut. She finally made her first friend and now she’s messing it up.

Lucy grins and cups her hands around her mouth. “Hey, Alex, come sit at our table!” she shouts, unable to care less about what others would think.

Leslie rolls her eyes from where she’s sitting with her friends. “Can those losers just not?” she mutters, annoyed.

Lena stares curiously at Kara and Lucy, finding it a bold move to shout for the whole cafeteria to hear, careless about what others think. It’s an attitude she appreciates. It intrigues her, even.

“Alex,” Maggie whispers, testing the name on her tongue. She smiles, deciding that name suits the redhead.

“You’re staring,” Lena whispers in Maggie’s ear.

“Pft,” Maggie replies in denial. “I was observing and I saw you looking as well.”

Alex joins the table where her sister is taking a seat and she’s happy for Kara that she seemed to have made a friend.

“I’m Lucy,” Lucy says to Alex. “You can call me Luce though. It’s what my friends do.”

“Okay,” Alex replies, nodding slowly. “I’m Kara’s older sister.”

“Cool,” Lucy says, smiling at Alex. “This is Winn by the way,” she says, introducing her friend.

“Hi,” Winn says shyly.

“You can be my second friend,” Kara says to Winn with a big smile.

“M-me?” Winn asks nervously. “Um, sure, yeah t-that would be great.”

“Kara, I have to tell you something,” Alex says, sighing deeply. “Lena’s last name is Luthor.”

Kara’s eyes widen in surprise because she had no idea. It’s strange that the first girl she noticed around here happens to be Lena Luthor. “Okay,” she whispers, aware what that means. “But…,” she adds, pausing for a moment. “Lena is a Luthor, but that doesn’t mean she’s her brother.”

“You might want to stay away from Lena and her gang,” Lucy warns Kara and Alex. “They’re bad news, especially if you get in their way.”

“This dummy asked if they wanted to be her friends,” Alex says, nodding her head at her sister.

“Hey,” Kara objects. “I’m not a dummy.”

“Awe,” Lucy says while patting Kara’s back. “You’re so innocent, that’s cute.”

“Oh my god,” Winn says, gasping. “You asked Lena to be friends?” he asks Kara. “What happened? Did she hex you?”

“Hex me?” Kara asks, confused. “Are you saying Lena is a witch?”

“You never know,” Winn answers whilst shrugging. “She’s scary.”

Lucy’s eyebrows shoot up at the amount of food Kara is eating. “There’s a party coming up this weekend,” she says to her friends. “Anyone who wants to go is invited.”

“Hmm a party,” Alex says, thinking about it. “With alcohol and such?” she asks, happy each time she can get her hands on some.

“Yup,” Lucy answers, keeping her voice low. “We should all go. Parties that are thrown are always cool.”

“But people under twenty-one can’t drink,” Kara points out, worried. She’s been told that it is illegal to drink alcohol when someone isn’t twenty-one and she knows her sister drinks sometimes, which concerns her.

“We do anyway,” Lucy replies indifferently. “So, you two down?” she asks curiously.

“Definitely,” Alex answers, planning to go for the alcohol and maybe the music will be decent.

“I guess,” Kara answers hesitantly. She would have said no, but if Alex is going then she should be there as well, to make sure her sister doesn’t get drunk.

“You can’t tell mom,” Alex says to her sister, knowing her mother wouldn’t like it.

“They’re staring at us,” Winn whispers, bouncing his leg up and down while his eyes shift nervously towards where Lena is sitting with her friends.

“Those bitches should mind their own business,” Alex snaps.

“Whoa, someone is pissed,” Lucy notes. “Overall they’re not that bad as long as you leave them alone. Maggie is the softest one of them. I kind of uh… dated her for like a month last year.”

“Oh,” Alex says, surprised. “So you’re uh… you know? Never mind, I shouldn’t ask.”

“I’m bisexual,” Lucy suffices. “Why so curious?” she asks gleefully. “Are you interested?”

“No,” Alex scoffs. “I mean, I’m sure you’re nice and all, but no.”

“None taken,” Lucy replies, not feeling offended. “Lena’s gang is so gay.”

Lena nods while Leslie talks about some upcoming party. It could be lame because it’s a high school party rather than a college one, but at least they’ll have free drinks and she’s always down for that.

“Little Lane is glancing at us again,” Veronica says, sighing as she rests her chin in her hand.

“It’s weird that you used to date her,” Leslie says to Maggie.

“You can hardly call it that,” Maggie replies, because it barely lasted three weeks. “It was more of a physical thing.”

“My favorite kind,” Lena whispers with a dubious grin. “She seemed sweet towards you,” she recalls.

“See anyone you like?” Maggie asks Lena, to divert the topic from her.

“I’m not interested in relationships and all that jazz,” Lena answers, preferring to stay single. “Relationships are messy.”

“Ditto that,” Leslie says, agreeing.

“I hope that party has some drinks that will take the edge off,” Lena says, sighing as she runs a hand through her hair, smoothing it over one shoulder. “Kara’s cheeks must hurt from smiling so much,” she comments and as if on cue, the new girl suddenly looks at her. “She's kind of pretty,” she mumbles quietly to herself while grabbing her bottle of water.

Kara ducks her head and she might be blushing a bit. She shouldn’t listen in, but when Lena said her name she couldn’t help herself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kara hates lying because she already needs to lie about her identity and she thought that here in this house, she wouldn’t have to lie. That’s changed now that Alex is going to that party with her which is at someone’s house and her sister is going to lie about it because otherwise they wouldn’t be allowed to go. She’s not interested in a party considering the music will be loud and she doesn’t drink, but she’d hate to ruin this for Alex, so she’s running along with it.

“It’s a group project, mom,” Alex explains to her mother. “It’s with a bunch of people and we’ll be at the library until it closes. After that we’ll be going to Lucy’s place to work further on it and she said we could sleep over so we can relax with a movie once the project is done.”

“I don’t know about this,” Eliza replies hesitantly. “You both just met Lucy and I have only seen her once.”

“Mom, this is important,” Alex says pleadingly. She knows her mother only met Lucy once, on their first day when she picked them up again, which seemed to go well. “Our grades can’t drop.”

“Alex is right,” Kara speaks up, deciding to support her sister.

“Okay,” Eliza gives in. “But I want you to text me a few times,” she says to Alex.

“I will,” Alex promises. “And I’ll keep an eye on Kara,” she adds, aware of her responsibility. She owes her sister for going along with this so she can have some fun. It would be an exhausting year if it would all be about studying.

Kara follows her sister to their bedroom to choose what they will be wearing. “Alex,” she says when her sister closes the door. “What um… what does taste the rainbow mean?” she asks, unable to shake what Lena said until she knows what it means.

Alex stares at her sister, wondering where she picked that up. “It uh…it’s something gays tend to say sometimes to imply you should kiss someone of the same gender,” she explains vaguely, offering Kara half a shrug. Her sister asks the weirdest questions at times. Who knows where she all gets it from anyway.

Kara is confused why Lena said that she looked like she walked out of a skittles commercial if it means tasting the rainbow, which means kissing someone of the same gender. The more she asks about those things, the more confused she becomes. Humans are different from Kryptonians with different phrases and such.

“We’re going to put our dresses in our backpacks,” Alex whispers to her sister while she rummages through their closet. “Once we’re at Luce’s place we’ll get changed,” she explains, which is the plan because walking out in a dress won’t look as if they’re going to the library at all.

Kara nods, agreeing with what her sister wants. The bright side this year is that Alex eats lunch with her at school without looking embarrassed or bothered and she made two friends.

Alex selects a black dress for her sister and a dark blue one for herself. It’s a relief that Kara doesn’t drink, but even if she would, her sister can’t get drunk anyway. She assumes the party will mostly include seniors, though there will also be juniors present.

“I hope the music won’t be too loud,” Kara says, though she worries it will be.

“If it’s too loud go outside for a bit or go into the bathroom to let some water run to listen to, okay?” Alex replies softly. “You’ve been getting better at tuning it all down.”

Kara isn’t sure if she would want to leave her sister’s side. Not for her sake, but for Alex’s who would be quick to drink too much.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leslie whistles as Lena does a slow spin to show off what she’s wearing. “Fucking hell you look good in leather,” she comments thirstily.

Lena is wearing a black leather corsage with matching black leather pants and boots. She’ll wear her leather jacket during her ride on her motorcycle, though at the party she’ll toss her jacket somewhere.

“Damn, Tiger,” Maggie says as she walks into Lena’s bedroom. “You’ll be catching a lot of eyes tonight.”

“Mhmm, perhaps,” Lena replies. It wouldn’t be unusual, she knows that. “I bet you’ll catch some attention as well,” she says, glancing approvingly at the suit Maggie has put on. “Suits always look amazing on you.”

“Barry said we should try not to get drunk this time before he left,” Maggie shares.

“Like that’ll happen,” Leslie replies, smirking. “It’s Saturday, we can do what we want.”

Lena knows that Barry will probably attempt to lecture them tomorrow when they stumble back in the middle of the night, likely drunk, though he’ll easily let it slide. Barry is not good at keeping authority over them.

“Maybe Vero can give us a ride,” Maggie suggests. “If we’re going to drink a lot, I’d rather not crawl on my motorcycle,” she says thoughtfully, wanting to avoid getting into an accident.

“You do have a point,” Lena agrees. “However, we could crash where the party is and come back here tomorrow once we’re up,” she suggests instead.

“Who knows which room we’ll even end up in,” Maggie replies, not too keen on the idea.

“Last time we slept somewhere I woke up naked,” Leslie recalls. “Next to four girls,” she adds with a cocky grin.

“I prefer to know who I’m sleeping with,” Maggie says, deciding she’ll have to keep her drinks limited to remain sober enough.

“That party starts in an hour,” Lena reminds them. “Which means we have two hours left,” she says, considering they prefer to arrive late. “Should I go with red lipstick this time or stick with black?”

“Red,” Maggie answers. “Definitely red, so you’re not all black.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara sighs when her sister is finishing a second cup and two is not that bad, but they just arrived five minutes ago, so it is kind of bad. She knows they will be here for a few hours, depending on which time Lucy leaves considering they will sleep at her place tonight.

“Your sister sure knows how to drink,” Lucy says to Kara. She slowly sips from her own cup, her first.

“I’m a bit worried,” Kara admits. “Sometimes she drinks too much.”

“We’ll keep an eye on her,” Lucy assures Kara. “It’s going to be fine, tons of people drink during parties like this one.”

Kara is nervous due to the amount of students in this house, all drinking and dancing and such. More students keep arriving, making it all more crowded. There are too many conversations going on at once. She wants to stay close to her sister, though she might actually have to lock herself into the bathroom for a bit at some point to let water run and relax.

Nearly three hours of the party have passed when Lena arrives with Maggie and Leslie.

“My head,” Maggie groans, touching a hand to her forehead. “We probably shouldn’t have drunk so much at that bar.”

Lena doesn’t regret that they went to a bar before coming to this party because she already got some of the edge off, now she’s here to get smashed even more. People don’t bother her anyway, not even when she obviously looks drunk.

Maggie slumps over to the table where she sees Alex. “Hey, beautiful,” she slurs in her ear.

Alex freezes and she can smell Maggie’s alcoholic breath. “Err, hi,” she replies awkwardly. “Thanks?”

Maggie chuckles and leans lightly onto Alex because she’s a bit wobbly.

“She needs to work on her taste,” Leslie says to Lena, shaking her head at Maggie.

“Alex looks kind of hot,” Lena replies, able to see why Maggie would see something in the Danvers girl. “I’m going to get more drinks,” she mumbles as she saunters through the house.

Kara feels her head hurting from all the noise and she’s tried to drown it out, but so far she hasn’t been very successful at that. She hurries up the stairs to go find the bathroom and once she does, she quickly shuts the door behind her and turns the water from the bathtub on. At first she considered opening the water from the sink, but the bath seems better, louder.

Kara takes deep breaths and sits on the edge of the tub, trying her best to concentrate solely on the sound of the water. Her sister must be fine because last thing she saw, Lucy was standing near Alex. This party is too much for her, but she will put up with it just this once, for her sister.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena stumbles in the bathroom with a bottle of whiskey in her hand, which is half empty. She laughs when arms wrap around her to stop her from falling down. “Hell-o,” she says, laughing due to how she hiccupped in between. “Ohhhh, it’s you,” she says, poking Kara’s cheek.

Kara’s eyes widen, shocked that Lena is poking her. She wants to let the raven haired girl go, but she’s worried Lena would fall.

“Sun-sun-sun,” Lena sings. She takes a swig from her bottle. “Sunshine,” she whispers in Kara’s ear.

Kara squirms upon feeling Lena’s breath tickling her ear. She loses her balance slightly and nearly ends up in the bathtub, but she catches herself at the last second.

Lena empties to rest of the bottle and drops it onto the floor, grinning as glass shatters.

Kara yelps in surprise when Lena pushes her back against the door of the bathroom. She could have easily stopped the raven haired girl if she hadn’t been so distracted. “Le-Lena,” she splutters when Lena’s eyes darken as she’s leaning in. “What are you do-”

Lena’s lips press hungrily against Kara’s while her hands grip the girl’s waist to bring their bodies closer together.

Kara squeaks when Lena’s tongue probes at her lips. Her brain short-circuits when she parts her lips and then she feels the raven haired girl’s tongue slip inside her mouth. Oh Rao, Lena has a tongue piercing, which she feels over and over again as her own tongue circles around hers awkwardly. She’s not sure if she’s even doing this right, but she doesn’t hear any complaints so far. Lena tastes like all kinds of alcohol mixed together and she’s worried about how much she might have been drinking.

Lena pulls away a few inches, her chest heaving as she’s catching her breath. As soon as she’s caught her breath, she moves on to kiss and nip at Kara’s neck.

Kara shudders at the feeling of Lena’s lips on her skin, but it’s not right that the raven haired girl is so wobbly on her feet. “I’ll get you some water,” she says while she gently puts some distance between them. Her arm reaches out to steady Lena when she sees her stumbling. “Here um, sit down,” she says, guiding the raven haired girl to sit on the closed toilet seat.

Lena grasps Kara’s wrist and yanks the girl down to sit on her lap, searching for her lips.

Kara could have broken free from Lena’s grip, but she’s worried to break her hand. It’s dangerous for the raven haired girl to be this close because she’d hate to hurt her. “Lena, please,” she whimpers, needing to get away. Unfortunately, her plea has the opposite result, which she doesn’t comprehend. She swallows hard when Lena’s eyes darken even more than before and before she can process what’s happening, the raven haired girl is biting down on her bottom lip.  

Lena hisses into Kara’s mouth when the girl bites back, but then all of the sudden the contact is lost. She sighs at Kara’s retreating form and after a while she slumps out of the bathroom to find more to drink. Her head feels funny and not in the fun way.

“Hey,” Leslie groans when Lena half-collapses in her arms. “Where have you been?”

Lena rubs her forehead and squints her eyes. “I don’t remember,” she answers, feeling foggy. “Here?”

“Nope,” Leslie answers whilst shaking her head. “I feel like a hammer smacked my head,” she mumbles, having a headache.

“I know the feeling,” Lena replies drowsily. “How did we get here?”

“Hey, Wolf,” Leslie calls out to Maggie. “How did we all get here?”

“What the fuck,” Maggie answers, sighing at how obviously drunk her friends are. “We got here on our motorcycles.”

“I need drinks and sleep,” Lena says, leaning heavier on Leslie.

“What happened to your lip?” Maggie asks Lena as she reaches her hand out. “Your bottom lip is bleeding.”

“My lip,” Lena whispers, touching her fingers to her lips. “I don’t know,” she answers, shrugging. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kara sighs while her sister is resisting giving her drink up, but she can see Alex already drank enough and she needs to stop her. “Alex, come on,” she says pleadingly.

“Fine,” Alex replies, huffing as she lets her sister take her drink from her.

Kara puts the cup down and lets her sister lean on her. She feels bad for what happened earlier in the bathroom because she bit Lena back and made her lip bleed. It wasn’t her intention to do that, it was a spur of the moment and she should have known better. All of this is new to her and she didn’t really know what she was doing. When Lena’s lip began to bleed, she had walked out to avoid hurting her more.

“We can go to my place soon,” Lucy says, feeling tired. “We’ve been here for several hours.”

Kara plans to talk with Lena after this weekend to apologize for having been so rough. Right now it’s not a good time to talk. She’s not sure what it meant when Lena kissed her or why she did it because she thought Lena disliked her. It’s really tough to get a read on the raven haired girl who confuses her.

“You sure drink a lot, Danvers,” Maggie says to Alex. “You feeling okay?” she asks as she brushes her hand through the redhead’s hair.

Alex smiles and puts her hands on Maggie’s shoulder. “Mhmm, better now that you’re here,” she answers.

“Whoa,” Maggie replies, stopping Alex when the Danvers girl moves to kiss her. “You’re drunk, this is not happening,” she says firmly.

“We should leave,” Lucy says, grasping Alex’s arm. “Hey, Maggie,” she says to her ex.

“Luce,” Maggie says with a nod. “Get her to bed. She looks like she needs it.”

“I’m an expert at getting ladies to bed,” Lucy replies with a wink. “You’d know.”

“Sure, that must be why I broke up with you,” Maggie coldly points out. “You’re not that good, hunny.”

“You’re scared of commitment, that’s why you broke up with me,” Lucy snaps back. “Once it gets too serious, you run.”

Maggie rolls her eyes and walks away, not interested in Lucy’s shenanigans. She’s not scared of commitment, she just doesn’t accept commitment. There’s a difference.

Lena is sitting down on the floor, laughing while she’s holding a bottle in her hands. She’s not sure what exactly she’s drinking this time, but it’s alcohol and that’s all that matters. Each taste becomes bland after a while anyway.

“You could get alcohol poisoning if you don’t stop,” Kara says, worried as she pries the bottle from Lena’s hands.

Lena slowly rises up and tries to take her bottle back. She grins while the alcohol thief backs away with each step she takes.

Kara shrieks when they’re in the kitchen and Lena is in her personal space. “No,” she says, not wanting to cause harm again. “Le-” She’s silenced by warm lips closing around hers.

Lena moans when the alcohol thief bites her bottom lip hard. She smirks when the body moves away from her. There’s a copper taste in her mouth and she’s quite sure her nose is bleeding.

Kara hurries to get away to find Alex so they can go to Lucy’s place to sleep there. She can’t be here anymore because she made Lena bleed again, worse than the first time even.

Leslie laughs when she finds Lena. “Oh shit, who beat you up?” she asks loudly, her head pounding from her own voice.

“Night night,” Lena mumbles. She stumbles and falls asleep.

“Carry her legs,” Maggie says as she tries to hoist Lena up a bit. “Put some muscles into it, Panther.”

“Speak for yourself, Wolf,” Leslie replies, blinking her eyes a few times. “I need a nap.”

Maggie groans when Leslie passes out next to Lena. “Seriously you two?” she asks, frustrated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena wakes up with a dry mouth and a massive headache. She seems to be in her bed, but she has no idea how the hell she even got back here. Last night is mostly a blur. She knows there was a party which she attended with Leslie and Maggie, but that’s about all she remembers.

“Stop stirring so much,” Leslie mumbles sleepily.

“What are you doing here?” Lena whispers, voice hoarse.

“I have no idea,” Leslie answers, confused. “This is not my room?”

“No, it’s mine,” Lena answers quietly.

“Morning you two,” Maggie says, a bottle of water in one hand and painkillers in the other. “I’ve got you both something for your headaches.”

“How did we get home?” Lena asks Maggie.

“You both passed out at the party,” Maggie answers as she hands them the water and the painkillers. “I called Barry and he helped me get you two here.”

“Ugh, no,” Leslie complains. “I can’t believe you called my brother.”

“I wasn’t going to let you both sleep on the floor,” Maggie replies, not regretting that she called Barry. “You both got completely hammered.”

“Last night is all gone,” Lena mumbles, opening the bottle of water. “Maybe that party wasn’t so bad.”

“Your nose and lip were bleeding though,” Maggie reminds Lena, to refresh her friend’s memory. “I don’t know if you got into a fight or something, but damn.”

Lena eagerly drinks from the water, hoping her throat will stop being dry. “We should do this more,” she says, having fun when they go to parties.

“I vaguely remember a bunch of juniors being at the party,” Leslie says as she reaches out for the painkillers. “We should crash some college parties,” she suggests.

“Vero can probably get us into those,” Lena replies, wiping her mouth. “She used to date a girl from college.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara pushes the strap from her backpack higher up her shoulder. It’s Monday and she arrived at school early. She’s been waiting for Lena to arrive and she was starting to become nervous as time ticked on. School begins in five minutes, though Lena finally seems to have arrived on the parking lot, so this is her chance. She gathers her courage and stalks up to her, intending to apologize for what happened at the party.

Lena is lifting her helmet up to take it off and just as she’s done with that, she sees Kara approaching her. “What now,” she grumbles, annoyed.

“Maybe she’s into you,” Leslie comments teasingly. “Newbie and Lena sitting in a tree-”

“Shut up,” Lena replies, tempted to throw her helmet at Leslie.

“Little Danvers has a little crush,” Maggie says, grinning when Lena flips her off. “It’s kind of cute, don’t you think?”

Lena hushes her friends when Kara is near. “What do you want?” she asks, swinging her leg off of her motorcycle to park it.

“Um, I uh,” Kara answers while fidgeting with her glasses. “Can we talk for a minute?” she asks, wanting to personally apologize without Leslie and Maggie being here.

“I told you to stay out of our way,” Lena answers with a bite in her tone. “You might want to invest in a dictionary.”

“Why are you being so mean right now!” Kara blurts out, feeling confused. “One moment you’re kind and the next you’re… cold and I don’t get it,” she says, having merely wanted to apologize.

Lena is stunned by Kara’s small outburst, which also seems to have silenced her friends. “You get thirty seconds,” she warns the girl, holding her index finger up. “After that you better leave me alone or there will be consequences,” she says, not taking such a tone from anyone.

Kara nods and steps to the side with Lena so they can speak privately. “It’s about the party,” she begins, though that’s probably obvious.

“What about the party?” Lena asks, crossing her arms.

“The thing from the bathroom and… the kitchen,” Kara answers, feeling ashamed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lena replies, dropping her arms. “Everything about the party is a blur to me. I don’t even remember what I did there other than drink a lot, so don’t waste your breath.”

“Oh,” Kara whispers with a defeated sigh. “So you don’t remember.”

“Was there something I should remember?” Lena asks, frowning.

“No,” Kara answers. She decides it would be pointless to talk about it when Lena doesn’t remember. Perhaps it’s for the best this way, considering she’d made the raven haired girl bleed. Not on purpose of course, she just bit back too hard and made Lena’s nose bleed when their noses bumped. The way the raven haired girl kissed her at the party probably meant nothing.

Lena wonders why Kara looks sad, though she shouldn’t care about with the flower power girl feels. Kara’s answer doesn’t sound believable because it sounds like there is something she should be remembering.

“I liked what you were wearing at the party,” Kara says, but maybe that sounds weird. Generally, people like compliments and she hopes Lena does as well.

“Hmm yes, the leather,” Lena replies, remembering her outfit. Her friends could be right that Kara has a crush on her, which makes no sense at all. Well, maybe it does a bit because sometimes students have a crush on her, but it would be easier if the new girl could simply dislike her and stay out of her way.

The bell rings, signaling that it’s time.

Lena grasps Kara’s arm, halting the girl from walking away. “Care for a ride?” she asks, nodding at her motorcycle.

“But we have school,” Kara answers, her eyes darting around in panic that she’s going to be late.

“Your loss,” Lena replies as she lets Kara go. “Hey, I’m going to skip classes today,” she says to her friends.

“Cool,” Leslie says, getting back on her motorcycle.

“It’s our senior year,” Maggie says to her friends. “I don’t think we should be doing this.”

“Softie,” Leslie teases. “You can run along and enjoy school.”

“Whatever,” Maggie replies while waving at her friends. “I’ll see you both later then.”

Lena respects that Maggie does her own thing, which is the way they are. Just because they’re a group doesn’t mean they do everything together. It’s fine that Maggie chooses to stay at school.

“So,” Leslie says to Lena before they leave. “Why’d you ask flower power girl if she wanted a ride?”

“To lure her towards the dark side of course,” Lena answers, not being serious. “I think she has some hidden spice in her, underneath the vomit of colors.” She starts her engine with a loud roar and not having parents comes in handy in situations like this. Barry will probably get a phone call about their absence from school, but there’s not really anything he can do.

“Race ya to the park,” Leslie says as she starts her own motorcycle. “This time I might be faster.”

“Bitch please,” Lena shouts above her engine. “You can’t beat me, not even in your wildest dreams.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara had been on her way to class when she noticed Lena forgot her backpack. She can’t just leave it on the parking lot, so she quickly picks it up. During lunch she can give it to Lena’s friends, the ones who aren’t skipping classes.

Lucy raises an eyebrow when Kara enters their classroom with two backpacks. “How many books did you bring?” she asks quietly.

“This one isn’t mine,” Kara answers as she puts Lena’s backpack down.

“Oh my god,” Winn whispers, shocked. “Is that Lena’s backpack??”

Lucy has a closer look at the backpack, which is black and has tons of pins and spikes on it. “Oh shit,” she whispers gleefully. “Did you steal her backpack or something?”

“She forgot it on the parking lot when she left,” Kara answers silently.

“You should have left it there,” Lucy replies, confused why Kara would even bother with it.

“I don’t think Lena likes it when people touch her stuff,” Winn whispers worriedly.

“Silence, students,” the teacher warns.

Kara opens her book so she can follow the class rather than disturb it. Maybe Lena wouldn’t appreciate it much that she picked her backpack up, but leaving it on the parking lot didn’t seem right. She thinks back of how hungrily Lena had kissed her at the party. It was an intense kiss and it was unexpected, but it wasn’t bad per say. No, if it had been bad she wouldn’t have kissed back. She’s not sure why she kissed back when she could have pulled away from the start.

Time passes and Kara tries her best to pay attention. At least her classes are easy because she has learned all these things on Krypton already. The classes where it’s about earth are tougher though, such as history, because it’s all new. She studies enough to make it work.

When lunchtime finally comes around, Kara walks quickly towards the cafeteria. She spots Maggie at the table where Lena always sits with her friends. “Hey, um, Lena forgot her backpack,” she says as she puts Lena’s backpack down. “Maybe you can give it back to her.”

“I told you Siobhan, Leslie is skipping classes today,” Maggie repeats herself to Siobhan. “And no, I don’t know where she’s headed, I didn’t ask.”

Kara feels rude that she interrupted them. She clears her throat and turns to walk away.

“Hey, little Danvers,” Maggie calls out to Kara.

Kara turns back around to face Maggie. “Yes?” she asks, slipping her hands in her pockets.

Maggie nods her head at the empty chair next to hers for Kara to sit. “Type Alex’s phone number in my phone for me,” she says while sliding her phone towards the girl.

“I don’t know if I should do that,” Kara replies, hesitating.

“If she doesn’t appreciate it she can always block me or whatever,” Maggie says, nudging Kara with her elbow. “Well?”

“I’ll tell you her number,” Kara says, carefully sliding Maggie’s phone back to her. “You can type it in.”

“You look like you’re scared to pick up my phone,” Maggie notes, confused. “Whatever,” she says, shrugging it off as she grabs her phone.

Kara tells Maggie Alex’s phone number, unsure how her sister will feel about that, but they seemed sort of close at the party.

Veronica rolls her eyes as she takes a seat. “Why do teachers think they can let me know which homework Lena and Leslie need to make?” she asks, annoyed. “Do I look like a parrot?”

Maggie grins as she looks up at Veronica. “You can pass it on to me, I’ll make sure they get it,” she answers, considering she lives with them anyways.

“What are you doing at our table?” Veronica asks Kara, sounding hostile.

“She was giving me Alex’s number,” Maggie answers bluntly in Kara’s place. “And now she’s going to tell me some more about Alex.”

“You mean the fiery redhead who looks like she wants to kill us?” Veronica asks, amused as she looks further ahead of them.

Maggie turns around, just in time to see Alex storming up to their table and wow that girl looks angry.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Alex asks her sister, trying to contain her anger as she addresses Kara, because she’s not angry at her.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Kara answers, nodding.

“And you,” Alex says, pricking her finger against Maggie’s chest. “What the hell was that stuff back at the party?” she asks, frustrated. “First you seemed to be flirting with me since the minute you arrived and then when I leaned in to kiss you, you stopped me.”

“You were drunk,” Maggie answers calmly. “I didn’t want you to do something you’d regret.”

“You should chill,” Veronica says to Alex. “Some of us are trying to eat, in silence.”

“This doesn’t concern you,” Alex replies bitingly. “You,” she says, turning back to Maggie. “What do you want? What is it going to be?”

“Are you challenging me right now, Danvers?” Maggie asks, crossing her arms as she raises an eyebrow.

“Either you’re into me or you’re not,” Alex answers, because she wasn’t really that drunk. “I knew what I was doing at the party. You don’t have to decide for me what I would regret.”

“Well excuse me for being respectful,” Maggie huffs. “You know what, fuck this.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Alex replies, not surprised. Her eyes widen when Maggie stands up and grabs her. “What the...?”

Maggie crashes her lips together with Alex’s without any preamble as she pulls her closer.

Kara’s jaw drops and oh Rao, she shouldn’t be seeing this.

Students in the cafeteria are hollering and are shouting things.

Alex is a little breathless when Maggie breaks their kiss. “So you’re into me?” she asks, wanting to double check.

“Obviously,” Maggie answers, tugging at Alex’s hand. “And now you’re going to sit with me, if that’s cool.”

“Yeah, that’s… yeah,” Alex answers, blushing deeply as she sits down next to Maggie.

Kara walks on to go sit with Lucy and Winn. She’s happy for her sister that she has someone who is making her smile. “Is something wrong, Luce?” she asks upon noticing Lucy’s sour look.

“She’s different with your sister,” Lucy answers, knitting her eyebrows together at the sight. “When I dated Maggie, I never sat at her table and she sure as hell didn’t kiss me for the whole school to see. But it is fine, whatever, I’m long over her anyway.”

“I can see that it is not fine, Luce,” Kara says quietly as she reaches out to touch Lucy’s hand, as a sign of comfort.

“It’s a bit frustrating that she wasn’t that warm with me,” Lucy confesses. “I don’t miss being with her and I wouldn’t want her back, for the record. It just sucks.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena plops down on the bench, enjoying the gentle breeze of the wind while she ignores the few looks she’s getting. “I might get another piercing,” she says, considering it.

“Piercings suit you,” Leslie replies, sitting down next to Lena. “Where would you get it this time?”

“I have two places in mind,” Lena answers. One side of her mouth curls up into a smirk. “I could have my navel pierced or I could pierce my hood,” she says, doubting between those two. “Or my nipples would be an option as well.”

“Damn gurl,” Leslie says, grinning approvingly. “All of those would be hot.”

“Maybe I should get them all,” Lena replies thoughtfully. “We could go to a shop right now, if you don’t mind.”

“Nah, I don’t mind at all,” Leslie replies, getting up from the bench. “We’re skipping classes anyway and I might get a tattoo or something while we’re at it,” she says while they walk back to their motorcycles. “You’re going to be nude for those piercings.”

“I’m aware,” Lena says smugly, not minding that one bit. “They can touch me for those piercings, but that’s it.”

“Maybe I’ll get some as well,” Leslie says, tucking her hair behind her ears. “The pain feels good.”

“You just have a kink for pain,” Lena points out.

“I do,” Leslie confirms shamelessly. “And I know you got some kinks as well, power top,” she says accusingly.

Lena does love to be on top because the control is thrilling to her and when she sleeps with someone she always lets them be the bottom. Her new piercings are going to be interesting for the next time she shares a bed with someone.

It hardly takes ten minutes for Lena and Leslie to race to the shop where they can get their new piercings and tattoos. The owner, Paul, already knows them.

“I’m here for piercings,” Lena says to Paul. “I want my nipples, my navel and my hood pierced,” she explains, which is a lot at once, but anyway.

“Card, cash or tap?” Paul asks, while he writes the total sum down.

“I have cash to close my tap,” Lena answers, able to pay for it all in one go. She worked a job throughout the summer to gather some money. Sometimes she sells drugs to get extra money, though she personally doesn’t touch that stuff.

“Same for me,” Leslie says to Paul. “And I want a tattoo on my hipbone.”

“I’ll have a tattoo as well,” Lena says, now that she’s here she might as well get that too. “On my ribcage,” she clarifies.

“A bunch of piercings and a tattoo,” Leslie says to Lena with an impressed whistle. “You got a few hours, Paul?”

“For my two favorite ladies, always,” Paul answers sweetly.

Lena follows Paul to a smaller room with Leslie. “How’s your husband?” she casually asks Paul.

“He’s doing great,” Paul answers, lighting up as he talks about his husband. “Yesterday he brought a dog home from the shelter. He has such a big heart.”

“Awe, Paul,” Lena replies, endeared. “You and Ramon are cute together,” she says, smiling when Paul blushes.

“I’m going to take my pants off for my tattoo,” Leslie says, to make things easier.

“I should get undressed,” Lena says, grasping the hem of her shirt. It’s probably going to sting to get a tattoo on her ribcage and to get her nipples, navel and hood pierced, but it will be fine. Once it’s done it will look neat. “Do we still have cream?” she asks Leslie, referring to the cream they need to apply once they get their tattoos.

“Two bottles I think,” Leslie answers. “We should probably pick up some extra before we go home.”

“Barry is going to lose his shit one of these days,” Lena says, considering they got drunk at that party and now they’re skipping classes. “He seemed so calm about the party. He didn’t even lecture us.”

“I think he never really planned having us all in his house,” Leslie replies, shrugging. “He’ll forgive us and we don’t do this all the time anyway.”

Lena strips down to her lingerie, though she’ll have to take that off as well once she gets her nipple piercings and her the piercing for her hood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Tiger,” Maggie says as she swings Lena’s door open. “I got your backpa – oh god,” she says, slapping a hand in front of her eyes. “For fucks sakes put some clothes on.”

“That’s not what girls usually say to me,” Lena replies, amused. “I got a tattoo and some piercings today,” she explains, which she was just checking out in the mirror.

Maggie drops Lena’s backpack and hardly looks at her friend. “I’ll remember to knock next time,” she says, making a mental note of that.

Lena puts a shirt over her head so Maggie can stop being uncomfortable. “I had settled with the thought that someone might have stolen my backpack,” she says, having assumed it would have been gone when she forgot it.

“Kara found it,” Maggie replies, sitting down on Lena’s bed. “Oh by the way, I’m dating Alex now so you’ll notice her sitting with us for lunch.”

“Sitting with us, huh?” Lena asks, pleasantly surprised. “I thought you weren’t that invested in relationships.”

“And Alex is a nerd,” Leslie adds as she walks in.

“Yeah, Alex is a nerd,” Maggie confirms. “But she’s my nerd and she’s going to sit with us.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kara is walking across the schoolyard when she catches sight of Lena, who as per usual is walking around with Maggie and Leslie. Last night her sister kept gushing about Maggie and how nervous she is about today. She knows Alex worries that Maggie’s behavior might be different today now that Lena and Leslie are going to be around again.

Her breath gets caught when she sees something poking through Lena’s shirt. She shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but she can’t help listen in when she hears the raven haired girl talking about piercings and tattoos. A blush rises up in her cheeks when she hears where Lena got new piercings. It’s strange how humans pierce themselves like that, though when they’d kissed at the party it felt kind of nice.

She hasn’t told anyone about that kiss, not even her sister. Alex might not react that well, given her sister hasn’t had positive things to say about Lena so far. Not to mention the whole Luthor part, which is frustrating. It shouldn’t matter that Lena is a Luthor because she’s not Lex. The more she tries not to think of their kisses, the more she thinks about their kisses. She remembers the feeling of Lena’s lips and her tongue, and the way she’d tasted like alcohol.

“Hey, Kara,” Winn says as he waves at her.

“Oh hey, Winn,” Kara replies, snapping her attention to her friend. “And Luce,” she adds when Lucy walks up to her.

“Hey, babe,” Lucy says, flinging her arms around Kara. “Where’s your sister?”

“She’s around here somewhere,” Kara answers. “I think she’s stuffing books in her locker.”

“Guess what kind of news I have,” Lucy says with a big smile. “Never mind because you won’t guess it anyway,” she continues quickly. “There’s a college party coming up and we’re going because my boyfriend said it’s cool.”

Kara sighs at the thought of another party and she has a feeling Alex will definitely go, which means she should go as well. “Your boyfriend is in college?” she asks curiously.

“Yeah, James is a sophomore in college,” Lucy answers. “I met him this summer, at the beach, and we hit it off,” she explains, smiling fondly. “He’s a bit older than I am, but I don’t mind.”

Kara follows Lucy and Winn into the school building. For a moment it looks as if her sister might walk up to them, but then Maggie’s hands snake around Alex’s waist, so her sister stays where she is.

“They sure are chummy,” Lucy comments. She sighs at the sight of Maggie being all cute with Alex. “It’s like seeing a different Maggie.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t have that with her in the past,” Kara says softly, noticing strongly that it bothers Lucy.

“I hope she’ll be good to Alex,” Lucy replies, turning around so they can keep walking.

Kara smiles nervously when Lena looks at her and it is difficult not to stare. Everything about the raven haired girl seems to draw her in. Lena is like a puzzle she wants to solve.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth, holding a tray in her hands. She’s not quite sure if she should really sit with Maggie today or if she should walk over to where her sister is sitting with Lucy and Winn, but her thoughts are interrupted when Maggie gestures for her to sit.

“Hello, Alex,” Lena says coolly.

“Lena,” Alex replies, her voice void of emotions. She still doesn’t like the Luthor girl or any of them really. She’s only sitting here for Maggie, to be close to her.

“It’s fine that you’re sitting with us,” Lena says, as a show of some friendliness. “However,” she adds thoughtfully, “if you hurt Maggie I’ll cut you.”

Maggie rolls her eyes and kicks Lena’s shin under the table, not needing her friend to threaten Alex for her.

“Fair enough,” Alex says, understanding Lena’s concern. “I wouldn’t dream of it though.”

“Gross,” Leslie mutters when Maggie kisses Alex. “I’m trying to eat here you know.”

“Shut up and go lip lock with Siobhan,” Maggie shoots back. “Speaking of which,” she says, nodding her head behind Leslie.

Leslie turns around, grinning when Siobhan moves to sit with them.

“You again,” Veronica says coldly to Alex when she sits down.

“The pleasure is mutual,” Alex replies with a strained smile.

Lena smiles slightly at the way Alex doesn’t take anyone’s crap. “She’s a keeper,” she says to Maggie, which seems to make Alex blush. She narrows her eyes when she hears other students gossiping and glancing at their table. It must be due to Alex sitting here with them. “Take a picture, why don’t you?” she asks loudly, smirking when some students flinch at her tone.

“Yeah,” Leslie chimes in. “It’ll last longer.”

Lena tilts her chin up, challenging the students to be dumb enough to take their phone out to snap a picture. It hardly takes a second or two for them to mind their own business.

The cafeteria erupts in laughter when some guy bumps into Kara, landing spaghetti sauce on Kara’s clothes.

Maggie leaps up from her seat. “Hey, dickhead,” she calls out after the guy who had bumped into Kara. She grabs his tray and flicks it over his head. “If you pull that shit again I’ll punch you,” she warns with a raised fist.

Kara is shocked when the guy runs away. “You didn’t have to do that,” she says to Maggie, able to look out for herself.

“The show is over people,” Lena says, wanting everyone to stop gawking at her friend and at Kara. She has a feeling Maggie has gone soft for Alex, which must be why she stepped up for little Danvers.

“Can’t let people mess with you, little Danvers,” Maggie says while patting Kara’s shoulder. “You can’t let people walk all over you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is making sure not to look to her right where Alex is wrapped up in a heated kiss with Maggie. This college party is loud and many students are drinking, doing challenges with kegs of beer. She feels out of place, like she shouldn’t be here, but she agreed to come because her sister is here and Lucy is around somewhere.

Lena wipes her mouth and grins at the college jock she just beat in a drinking contest. Everything is spinning a bit and she’s having lots of fun. Her friends have been enjoying themselves as well because she knows Maggie won’t leave Alex’s side by even an inch and Leslie went somewhere with Siobhan.

Kara sighs quietly as she observes Lena, who is swaying far too much. She holds her breath when the raven haired girl, who is wearing leather again, slumps up some stairs. When Lena stumbles, she hurries up the stairs to steady her, concerned that otherwise she might break her neck or something.

“Hello,” Lena rasps, holding on to Kara. “I’m going up-” She hiccups and giggles. “Upstairs.”

“I will help you,” Kara offers, realizing that Lena would stumble down if she lets go. Each time she tries not to get too close with the raven haired girl, she gets close anyway. She blushes when Lena takes her hand and it makes her feel strange things in the pit of her stomach.

Lena reaches the top of the stairs and stumbles in a room, which appears to be empty. She closes the door and clicks the lock shut.

Kara swallows hard when Lena pulls her down on top of the bed. “I don’t want you to do things you’ll forget again,” she says, worried that the next day this will all be a blur for the raven haired girl.

Lena smirks and toys with Kara’s hair. “Who would forget you?” she asks sweetly.

Kara wants to say Lena forgot her, but it doesn’t seem right to say that, so she shrugs instead. Her eyes widen when the raven haired girl grabs both of her hands and places them firmly on her breasts. “Le-Lena,” she stutters nervously. “I… I d-don’t want t-to hu-hurt y-you.”

Lena straddles Kara and captures her lips in a kiss. Her tongue darts out of her mouth, licking the seam of the girl’s soft lips.

Kara drops her hands, scared that she would hurt Lena with them. When she feels the Luthor girl biting down on her bottom lip, her hands fly up to Lena’s waist. She kisses back, maybe too hard, while she tries to switch their positions.

Lena grasps Kara’s wrists and growls as she attempts to keep the girl underneath her, unwilling to give up her position as a top.

Kara freezes when Lena’s hands slip under her shirt. “No, no, wait,” she says quickly, panicking on the inside. “Lena, I’ve never… I haven’t… I can’t,” she says, unsure how to put her string of thoughts together properly. She shouldn’t do this with a human because humans break far too easily. Lena tastes of too much alcohol and this feels like the next thing the Luthor girl will forget, but she won’t forget, she always remembers everything.

Lena pulls her hands away and sits up. She tilts her head to the side, studying the girl. “Your lips are soft and warm,” she mumbles as she moves her left hand to fist Kara’s shirt.

Kara lets Lena pull her up and then those lips are on hers again. She doesn’t bite Lena’s lip, wanting to avoid making her bleed again.

Lena cups Kara’s cheeks and kisses her slowly, taking her time to fit her lips over hers in a steady soothing rhythm.

Kara backs away abruptly when Lena’s hands were starting to move down her body. Her own heart is hammering loudly against her ribcage.

Lena brings a hand up to the side of her head, sensing a headache. Her stomach feels miserable from all the alcohol she consumed. She stretches a hand out to Kara, but drops it immediately when the girl flinches away from her, which sobers her up pretty quickly. What has she done??

Kara pulls her knees up under her chin, feeling ridiculous for feeling afraid. She is too dangerous for Lena, too quick to bruise her or make her bleed or break something.

“What happened?” Lena asks, unsure where to put her hands. She decides to keep her hands in her lap and away from the girl.

Kara shakes her head, not seeing the point of answering if Lena doesn’t remember. Always remembering is her curse, she doesn’t need to bestow memories upon the Luthor girl and make her feel miserable.

Lena slowly reaches out, cradling Kara’s face in her hands. She rests their foreheads together, exhaling quietly. “I’m going to get more drinks,” she whispers, smiling as she leans back. “I don’t know your name, but maybe you want to get drinks too.”

Kara’s heart drops to hear Lena say she doesn’t even know her name. That’s all the evidence she needs that the Luthor girl won’t remember. Lena is clearly too drunk to even know who she is.

Lena slumps out of the bedroom and doesn’t stop until she is out of the house. She crouches down against the wall and runs a hand through her hair while she tries not to cry. What happened shouldn’t have happened and she feels sorry for Kara that she’s been so stupid because that girl is so sweet and innocent and she actually hurt her. They’re both completely different and yet something draws her towards Kara.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kara stays in the bedroom for a while and she could have told Lena what happened, but it seemed pointless to do so. When someone doesn’t remember something people can say whatever they want to fill those gaps, so even if she would have told Lena, she might not have been believed. It’s probably better that the Luthor girl doesn’t remember, considering Lena made it clear she wants her to stay out of her way.

She could walk up to her sister and talk to her, but that’s not a good idea. Alex would probably get mad at Lena, which is pointless when the Luthor girl doesn’t even remember. Plus, her sister would be too worried about her and there is no need for that. Kissing Lena felt nice, but it would feel a lot nicer if the Luthor girl actually meant to kiss her. The way she had flinched must have given the wrong impression. She saw the look in Lena’s eyes, as if she was seeing her as a monster, but that’s not right.

When she flinched it was because she feared she would end up hurting Lena. Her strength is not easy to control and when the Luthor girl kisses her, she can feel her strength building. She was flinching away for Lena’s safety, though that didn’t seem to come across. It’s not like she can explain to the Luthor girl why she is afraid to hurt her, why she is capable of hurting her.

She gets up from the bed, deciding to get some fresh air outside. First, she’ll see how Alex is doing, who is probably still right next to Maggie. She walks down the stairs and spots her sister rather quickly, near a table with drinks. Alex seems to be laughing over something Maggie said.

“Hey, Kara,” Alex calls out when she sees her sister. “Are you okay?” she asks, frowning.

Kara is surprised that her sister isn’t drunk like she thought she would be. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she answers, attempting to smile. “I hope you’re having fun,” she says sincerely. “This party is um… something,” she says, not sure what to say about it. For her it is too loud with the music and the mass of students.

“This is the best party ever,” Alex replies happily. She wraps one arm around Maggie’s waist, happy to be here with her girlfriend. “I’m going to send mom a text to let her know our project is going well.”

“Project, huh?” Maggie asks, her eyes twinkling. “Is that what I am now?”

“Nah,” Alex answers, ghosting her lips near Maggie’s. “You’re my wolf,” she whispers against her girlfriend’s lips. It’s sweet how she gets to call Maggie hers, which makes her feel all fuzzy inside.

“Hey, Wolf!” Leslie shouts. “You want to go up next on the keg?” she asks, pointing at a row of kegs. “You too, Fox,” she adds.

Kara raises an eyebrow, surprised to hear that her sister has acquired a nickname. It’s nice that they’re accepting Alex into their group.

“What do you say, Sawyer?” Alex asks Maggie, kissing her neck. “Are you ready to go up against me?”

“You’re going to lose, Danvers,” Maggie replies, nodding.

Kara feels like her sister is fine, so she can go outside now to get some air. Alex can have fun with her girlfriend and her new friends. The fresh nightly air welcomes her as she drowns the noises from the party out. Her ears pick up on someone sniffling and that someone appears to be Lena.

Lena clears her throat and looks away when someone slumps down next to her. It’s quite dark so she can’t see all that well. “What?” she asks with an annoyed tone. It would be better if people just leave her alone, it’s not that hard.

“I um…,” Kara answers hesitantly. She can’t say she heard her sniffle because that would sound weird. “I noticed you sitting here.”

Lena recognizes that voice. “I want to go home,” she says, sighing as she tips her head back against the bricks of the wall. “Can you take me home?” she asks, mumbling the address. “My head is just… weird.”

Kara gasps when Lena passes out. Right yes, she should get her home. It’s dark and nobody is around, so she scoops the Luthor girl into her arms. She only needs to walk a few blocks and Lena is light in her arms anyway. Flying would be a possibility, but she’s not supposed to and she can’t risk the Luthor girl waking up while they’re up in the air.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena opens her eyes when her back hits the mattress of her bed. She smiles softly, realizing that the girl did take her home. “Wait,” she says, catching Kara’s wrist before she can walk away. “I want you to stay.”

“You want me to stay?” Kara asks, surprised. At the party Lena didn’t even remember her name, so it seems like an odd request. “Do you even know my name?” she asks, putting her hands on her hips.

Lena sighs and shuts her eyes for a second. “Does it matter?” she asks in turn.

“It does to me,” Kara answers, dropping her hand as her confidence sinks into her shoes. “If you don’t even know my name, there’s no point,” she says, not wanting to create a memory Lena will forget.

Lena clenches her fists and curses internally, but she has to admit that the girl has a point. Personally she never cared much if she’d kiss someone and if they wouldn’t know her name. “Fucking hell,” she whispers, feeling frustrated. This is ridiculous because she shouldn’t be this vulnerable.

“I hope you’ll feel better in the morning,” Kara says quietly. She knows from her sister that hangovers can feel awful, though that’s more of a morning after thing, so her words fall flat.

“I want you to stay,” Lena repeats herself. She watches the girl linger at her door, as if she’s contemplating giving in, just not quite. It’s stupid how desperate she has been and of course Kara walks out of her room. “I do know your name,” she whispers, defeated. “I’m sorry, Kara.” She turns onto her side, facing the wall.

Lena thinks Kara has left because she didn’t say her name when she needed to, but then she feels her bed dip and there is a body next to hers. She slowly rolls around, coming face to face with the girl. Maybe Kara decided to stay after all, even though she didn’t say her name when she had to.

Kara isn’t sure what to think anymore now that she has heard Lena whisper her name. She wonders if this means that the Luthor girl does remember. She shuffles a bit closer towards Lena and takes a risk when she closes the gap to kiss her.

Lena responds immediately and she hates how this girl makes her feel. They shouldn’t fit together, shouldn’t be anything at all if not enemies and yet Kara makes her heart speed up. She swings one leg over the girl, moving to straddle her.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Kara whispers, reaching her index finger out to caress Lena’s cheek. “Sometimes I don’t know my own strength, because I… work out, a lot.”

“You can be rough, I don’t mind,” Lena replies, enjoying things rough at times.

Kara highly doubts Lena would appreciate how rough she can be, how she could break every bone in her body. “I prefer to be gentle,” she says calmly.

“You’re far too innocent,” Lena whispers amusingly. “I’ll take care of you,” she promises as her hands move down Kara’s body.

Kara isn’t sure if Lena will remember tomorrow or not. She’s not familiar with the percussions of alcohol. She wants to mean something to the Luthor girl, friends at least.

Lena sits up and slowly takes her clothes off, happy to see Kara watching her. “I have some new piercings,” she reveals while she peels her clothes off. “There’s a tattoo on my back and I have a new one on my ribcage.”

Kara can’t remember how to breathe with each layer of clothes Lena sheds. She frowns slightly when the girl seems to hide the tattoo on her ribcage with her hand, but she won’t mention it. “Can I look at the tattoo on your back?” she asks, unsurely reaching a hand out as she waits for permission.

Lena nods and turns around to give Kara a full view of her back. She had expected a cold touch that would make her shiver, but instead the girl’s hands are warm. “You’re so warm,” she whispers.

“I uh yea, I’m a warm-blooded person,” Kara replies, practiced with the excuse. “This is beautiful,” she whispers, admiring the branches with roses tattooed on Lena’s back.

Lena turns around, smirking when Kara’s hand slides past her naked breast.

“Did it hurt?” Kara asks, sucking her lips into her mouth while she can hardly stop staring at Lena’s piercings.

“A little, but I liked it,” Lena answers. “The pain only lasted for a while and it was worth it.”

Kara doesn’t understand why humans would willingly stab their bodies with piercings. It suits Lena though. “Can I kiss you?” she asks shyly, tipping her head down in shame.

“You are adorable,” Lena whispers as she tilts Kara’s chin up to look at her. She answers the girl’s question by kissing her and it frightens her that she might actually fall in love.

Kara moves her hands far too much, never quite sure where to put them because she doesn’t want to hurt Lena. She gently pushes the Luthor girl, or well, she thought it was gently.

Lena inhales sharply when Kara roughly pushes her down, but the girl seems far more surprised about that than she is.

Kara knits her eyebrows together at the sight of Lena still hiding the tattoo on her ribcage. “Lena,” she whispers, placing her hand on top of hers. She gazes up at Lena, silently asking if she can see.

Lena nods and doesn’t resists when Kara moves her hand away. She hadn’t considered sharing a bed with someone so soon, let alone with someone who would pay close attention to her tattoo. “It’s just a silly little thing,” she says awkwardly, feeling self-conscious about it.

Kara’s jaw is ajar as she observes the tattoo on Lena’s ribcage. In curly handwriting the tattoo reads ‘ _I am enough’_. She hadn’t meant to cry, but seeing that tattoo makes her cry. It saddens her that the Luthor girl needs that reminder on her body, needs to know that she’s enough.

Lena is shook as Kara cries and she’s bad at dealing with emotions. For her family emotions were always like poison and were not tolerated. “I apologize for making you cry,” she whispers, unsure what to do. She wraps her arms around the girl and she knows she’s not good at consoling someone.

“Lena,” Kara replies, amazed that the Luthor girl is trying to comfort her when it should be the other way around. “You are enough, you’ll always be enough for exactly who you are,” she says earnestly.

Lena’s bottom lip quivers and then she’s a goner, losing herself in tears. It is unfair how fast Kara is breaking through the walls she built so carefully to protect herself from feelings. She feels torn between the overwhelming urge to push the girl away before she comes even closer and at the same time she wants to pull Kara closer and not let go.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Lena smiles at how adorable Kara looks when she’s sleeping. They had an eventful night, to say the least. After their cry fest, they talked quite a lot and they ended up making out. She is sure that she has several bruises on her arms, thighs and other places, but she doesn’t mind. It was interesting to feel how easily Kara could have topped her, though the girl relented easily under her control.

Kara nuzzles her body a bit closer against Lena’s, feeling the Luthor girl stroking her hair. She has never done anything like this before, but it felt amazing and Lena knew just how to touch her to drive her insane. Her toes had curled when the Luthor girl brought her to the brink.

Lena closes her eyes, comforted by being able to hold Kara’s warm body. It’s a new feeling and she hasn’t decided yet if she wants to let the girl in or not. Kara is only sixteen and looks so fragile, and she doesn’t want to be the one to break her heart. It is funny how she finds herself falling for the one girl she never thought could be her type.

The next morning Maggie walks into Lena’s bedroom. “I’m only going to cover your asses this once,” she says clearly. “Alex was worried sick about where the fuck you’ve been,” she says to Kara.

Kara’s eyes widen and she’s clutching the blanket to keep her naked body covered. “I forgot,” she says, shocked that she didn’t think to say something to her sister. “What did you tell her?”

“I told her Leslie’s brother gave you a ride,” Maggie answers, shrugging. “Put some clothes on, breakfast is ready.”

“Can you maybe um…?” Kara asks awkwardly. She slowly breathes out when Maggie turns around. It doesn’t take her long to put her clothes on, though she tries to do so at a human speed. She tiptoes towards the bathroom.

Maggie sits down on the edge of Lena’s bed. “You slept with Alex’s little sister?” she hisses quietly. “What are you playing at?” She knows her friend tends to have random flings, but this is not okay. If Lena hurts Kara’s feeling, Alex is going to be pissed and she can’t have that happening. “Alex is going to go berserk if she hears about this.”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Lena replies as she gets up from her bed. “You don’t get to decide who I can and can’t sleep with and if Alex would dump you for something I did then she doesn’t deserve you,” she says sternly.

“If she knows that I knew about this she might break up with me though,” Maggie says, concerned to lose her girlfriend. “Alex is different and I really like her.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Alex is clearly into you,” Lena points out, having seen plenty of it. “If it’s any consolation, feel free to text her right now to say you walked in on us or whatever. You can even say you pulled Kara out of my bed for all I care,” she says, because she wouldn’t mind it if Alex would hate her.

Maggie throws her hands up and walks out of Lena’s bedroom.

Kara exits the bathroom and she feels unwelcome when she follows Lena towards the kitchen. Maggie and Leslie are already eating breakfast and their gaze feels heavy.

“Damn, Tiger,” Leslie says to Lena with a big grin. “You banged flower power girl, huh?” she asks teasingly.

“Maybe I should go,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear.

Lena grasps Kara’s hand and tugs her along with her to eat breakfast. She smiles when she hears the girl’s stomach grumble. “You must be starving,” she comments.

“I uh, yeah,” Kara answers, blushing lightly. “I kind of eat a lot in the morning.”

“Good morning,” Barry says cheerfully. “Do you want anything on your pancakes?”

“Good morning,” Kara replies politely. “Um, anything would be nice, but I like syrup,” she answers.

“So, newbie,” Leslie says to Kara while she leans a bit over the table. “What was it like to get your funk on with our gal pal?”

Kara frowns, lost in Leslie’s question which she doesn’t understand. “I don’t know what you mean,” she answers awkwardly, feeling embarrassed for not understanding.

“Yeah right,” Leslie scoffs, smirking as she shares a look with Maggie. “We both heard you.”

“Stop bothering the poor girl,” Lena says to her friends, taking pity on Kara.

“I’m really not sure what you mean,” Kara says to Leslie.

“You’re either in denial, stupid or an alien,” Leslie comments dryly.

“What… no, that’s not no…,” Kara replies, worried that they figured out that she’s an alien. “I’m not those things, at all.”

“Relax,” Maggie says to Kara. “Leslie is teasing you.”

“You look like you’re about to faint,” Leslie says to Kara. “First timer I bet.”

“Shut up and eat breakfast,” Lena says, having enough of this. Her friends are overwhelming Kara and it’s not cool.

Kara quietly eats her pancakes, attempting to eat slow rather than inhaling them. She can always get more breakfast on her way to Lucy’s place, where her sister is staying. Hopefully Alex bought into Maggie’s excuse because she’s not quite ready to discuss any of this with her sister. Lena is a Luthor, but that doesn’t matter and she feels something for the raven haired girl. It’s all going rather fast, though sometimes when something is right, people just know. And she knows.

Lena rests a hand on Kara’s thigh while eating breakfast with her other hand. She did not get much sleep, though that’s okay because at least the sleep she did get was good. Kara is sweet and sapphic.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god, is it true?” Winn asks, gasping as he approaches Kara. “You slept over at the witch’s place?”

“She’s not a witch!” Kara snaps, annoyed that some people say mean things about Lena. She sees Winn falter at her words, though he did kind of deserve it for calling Lena a witch. “And yes, I slept over at her place,” she answers calmly.

“Sounds like she’s got her claws in you,” Lucy comments. “You should be careful though, so you don’t get your heart broken,” she warns, worried for Kara.

Kara wishes everyone would stop worrying for her and would let her make her own decisions. She already had to listen to her sister lecturing her about what she did. Alex wasn’t too happy that she stayed over at Lena’s place, but it’s not for her sister to decide what she should or shouldn’t do.

Winn puts his tray down on their lunch table, not commenting further.

“Are you sure you want to sit here?” Lucy asks Kara. “Don’t you want to try and sit with them?” she asks, nodding at Lena’s table.

“I don’t think they would appreciate that,” Kara answers quietly. She doesn’t want to embarrass Lena. Sure, her sister sits at that table, but that’s different because Alex is a senior like them and at least she is dating Maggie. She’s not sure what things with Lena mean now that they slept with each other. It’s a whole new world for her and it leaves her confused.

“Chocolate pudding is much better than vanilla, Fox,” Leslie says to Alex. “Seriously, Wolf, your girl’s got a poor taste.”

“You got the wrong view,” Maggie corrects Leslie. “I got vanilla and she has chocolate so we can share,” she explains, winking at Alex.

Veronica’s jaw is clenched as she takes a seat. “Alex,” she says, briefly acknowledging her.

“Vero,” Alex replies with a short nod.

“You should hear the music Alex listens to,” Maggie says, grinning as she reveals her cellphone. “You won’t believe how awesome she actually is.”

“Well thanks,” Alex comments sarcastically. “Wasn’t I awesome already when you kissed me?”

“You had guts, I’ll give you that,” Maggie replies, leaning into Alex’s side. “It’s a pity you two missed that,” she says to Leslie and Lena.

“I don’t feel like that’s a pity at all,” Lena says teasingly. She smiles when Maggie kicks her under the table. “Watch out, Alex,” she warns playfully. “Maggie is not only a kicker, she’s a screamer too.”

“Oh my god, I hate you,” Maggie says to Lena in mock offense.

“Good to know,” Alex mumbles, blushing as she imagines Maggie screaming.

“You’re all so fucking gross,” Leslie mutters. “And gay,” she adds.

Lena turns around on her seat, her eyes searching for Kara. She smiles softly when she sees that the girl is already staring at her.

Kara frantically looks around when Lena makes a come here signal with her finger. At first she thinks it’s meant for someone else, but the raven haired girl is looking directly at her. When she puts a finger to her chest to ask if Lena means her, she sees her nod. She slowly gets up from the table she’s sitting at to walk over to the Luthor girl, to hear what she wants.

Lena can see students gawking at Kara as the girl saunters over to her table. Seriously can’t they all find something better to do than always stare? She sighs at the pink shirt Kara is wearing. Of course the girl has to be all colorful and bright again. It’s such a strong contrast with her clothes, which are all black.

Kara adjusts her glasses and tucks a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. “Hi,” she says shyly. Once again she feels the heavy weight of everyone’s gaze on her, though even more now that she’s at school in the cafeteria.

Veronica raises an eyebrow and watches Kara quietly.

Maggie is busy exchanging pudding with Alex, smiling as pudding ends up on her girlfriend’s chin.

Alex tries to lick the pudding away, but she stops when Maggie brings her thumb up to clean it up for her.

Leslie raps her fingers on the table and smirks at Lena who is definitely staring at Kara.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena says with an infectious smile. “Is that friend request of yours still open?” she asks, holding her hand out towards Kara.

Kara blushes as she thinks back of her first day where she had asked Lena, Maggie, Leslie and Veronica if they wanted to be her friends. “Yes, my request still stands,” she answers while she accepts Lena’s hand.

“Good,” Lena replies, tugging gently at Kara’s hand to gesture her to sit. “Because we accept,” she says, speaking for her whole group. “Though I must admit I’m hoping to be more than your friend,” she adds, feeling nervous on the inside, which she doesn’t show. It’s a big step for her to let Kara in, but she can’t imagine not being with this girl who looks like she’s about to apply for a commercial about cotton candy.

“I’d love that,” Kara says quietly, sitting down next to Lena.

Lena throws an arm over Kara’s shoulders, not giving a fuck about what anyone would think. She doesn’t bother with the comments from a few students who are gossiping, not so discreetly, about the Gothic being together with a rainbow of a girl.

Kara has a warm happy feeling inside of her. Not only did she actually manage to make friends, she also has a girlfriend now. She can’t stop smiling, even though Leslie is rolling her eyes at her, Veronica looks somewhat annoyed, Maggie is frowning and her sister looks like she can’t decide between looking shocked and happy for her.

Alex relaxes when Maggie gives her hand a reassuring squeeze and maybe, just maybe, the Luthor girl isn’t that bad. At least Lena doesn’t seem to be pushing Kara away and it’s endearing to see her sister smile like that.

Kara feels like she could die happy when Lena suddenly kisses her and it sounds as if the students in the cafeteria are going wild to be observing this.

Lena brings her lips to Kara’s ear, remembering how last night the girl told her she’s enough, but she also remembers other things, other encounters they’ve had. “Whenever you feel lost, I’ll be there to make you feel a little less lost,” she whispers.

Kara is perplexed that Lena remembers the time where she had been asked if she was lost and she had said she always seems to be. That happened on their first day of school and she had no idea Lena would remember such things, not with how much Lena seemed to forget before.

Lena brushes her thumb across Kara’s jaw, knowing that expression well enough. “Who could ever forget you?” she whispers quietly.

This time Kara doesn’t think of saying Lena would. “Not you,” she answers, smiling softly.

Lena nods and rests her forehead against Kara’s, still ignoring everyone else. “That’s my girl,” she whispers, smiling back at Kara.

“Thank you,” Kara whispers gratefully. “For giving me a chance, for letting me in,” she clarifies.

“No,” Lena replies. She lightly shakes her head. “Thank you for not giving up on me and for reminding me that I have always been enough.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ssupergay on twitter posted the idea of the tattoo.   
> https://twitter.com/ssupergay/status/838460524329324544

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. :)
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
